After
by Megatz
Summary: After almost being kidnapped, Train finds himself in a new world.After they're 3rd year, HP finds himself wacthing a former eraser. After what happened before this crappy summary. Rated K till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**After Lucifer**

**Chapter One: Child again**

**-------------------------------------------------------divide-------------------------------------**

In a small district, a small boy was walking. He walked around like he owned the town, like a cat. His brown hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He wore a small blue jacket with odd ornaments on it. His wide golden eyes glinted in the sun.

Oddly though, he had the Roman numeral 'XIII' tattooed across his chest, the mark of the greatest assassin, the Black Cat.

'_Okay, so maybe jumping out the window wasn't such a good idea.'_ thought Train. After being shot by the Doctor with a strange bullet, he had shrunken from a near twenty-year-old-man to a small thirteen-year-old-boy. Man, life sucked at the moment.

He looked at his not-even closed-to-being-finished-and-still-working-on-it bottle of milk. He usually could drink ten, no twenty bottles and still be thirsty.

He turned the corner, not seeing the odd-looking bee that was following him.

**------------------------------------------------------- divide-------------------------------------**

The Doctor looked upon his guinea pig with a calm face, but inwardly he smiled.

Creed sat next to him, watching intently through the globe, compliments of Shiki.

"So, you see?" he gently asked. Creed didn't answer, but instead continued to watch the chibi-Train as he continued his walk.

Suddenly, Diskenth stood up. The sudden movement caused the doctor to jump.

"Creed?"

The leader Taoist swiveled towards the door. "Get Echidna, good Doctor. We're going on a trip."

**-------------------------------------------------------divide -------------------------------------**

It was almost dusk when Train got back. Sven looked up from the article he was reading, a cigarette already lit in his mouth. Eve was sitting against the wall, reading for the third ('_Or was it thirtieth?_' thought Train) time_ Little Women_.

"Hey Princess! You reading that again?" Eve looked up for her book to stare at him.

It felt odd, for Train to address her nickname when he looked like that.

"Yes, it's quite good, but for someone like you, it would be complicated even if it was a picture book." Eve stated. Train pretended to look hurt. "That's cold Princess! Besides seeing the movie is good enough for me!!" The chibi sweeper looked away and pouted.

Sven snickered and looked closer at his newspaper. Train turned and pointed a finger at him. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH SVEN!! IF YOU DO I'LL HURT YOU!"

Sven glanced at him from beneath his newspaper. Train looked cute as a kid, he had to admit. "If you do, I'll just call Kyoko and tell her you need more clothes."

Train shivered as he thought of Kyoko trying to put him in some weird clothes again. "I think I'll just go outside." he said and they watched as the door clicked shut behind him.

Eve turned to Sven.

"You do know he didn't get dinner."

Sven turned the page of his newspaper. "It's his fault for not asking, besides its spicy ramen." Eve turned back to her book, just as the sisters were taking turns starting stories at Laurence's party.

"Guess you're right. He'll just have to go hungry."

**-------------------------------------------------------divide-------------------------------------**

As if on cue, Trains stomach growled like a wild animal. Train looked at his stomach with a slight grimace.

'_Why didn't they say if I had dinner or not!? __**IDIOTS!' **_Train reached into his pockets and managed to find $5.94 plus some lint and a rusted nail.

'_Now how did that get in there?'_ the boy wondered.

He guessed he had enough money to buy a sandwich and a small milk. If he was lucky, he might get a bag of those new fish chips.

Train headed to a small gas-mart, not noticing the shadow following him.

**-------------------------------------------------------divide-------------------------------------**

**OLD:**

So how do you like? Right now, I'm listening to _Kutsuzure_. It's pretty good. And I finally managed to get it on my MP3. YAAAY! throws confetti Well, please review. Thanks!

(I'm not updating till I get 10 REVIEWS. So click the button or else.hovers button over delete story)

Tono S.A.

**NEW:**

Sorry, bout that. I was re-reading this and noticed that I used Maro. The other story that Musal mentioned also used Maro(A/N:Even though it says Maro they used Shiki, but I still felt like a copyrighter).So this is the re-done version.(Plus, I have a new idea for this story,)

Instead of ten reviews, I making it 5.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE LOOK

Hey there.

As you may or may not know, this story 'AFTER' has not been updated in a long time.

That is because I probably never will update it.

Soon after I redid the first chapter, I realized that either 1) this has very little, or no relativity to either BC or HP and 2) even if there was, I'm not good enough of an author to manage to weld these together. In fact, I was completely ignoring the story until I got several e-mails saying people had added this story as their favorite. I apologize to those poor people, I send you a cyber-cookie.

Therefore, this is going on a hiatus. I _would_ delete it, but too many people have added this as their favorite story, and I just can't bear to part with it.

And, maybe, just maybe, sometime in the future I will update this story again. Again, I apologize to everyone out there.


End file.
